An Old Friend
by Riciao Zaber
Summary: One of Leon's past training partners from SEED finds himself in Radiant Garden, but his memory is scattered and he only remembers people and other things piece by piece as he travels and befriends people, but will he remember his best friend.....


Chapter 1: The Reunion

He sat upon the roof of a weapons shop gazing into the sunset sky, but he seemed depressed. Losing some of his memories, he felt as if there was no way to recover the important ones.

_It's a shame, I remember the destruction of my world, but none of my friends. However, one still lingers in my mind... but I can't seem to remember his name though. _

He kicked off the roof landing in front of the weapons shop. He observed the area noticing the endless comotion and he decided to walk around the town. Walking around the town, he stopped at the Bailey and walked towards the small opening giving a long-ranged view of war-torn castle. The sun was set right above the castle giving a immense light.

_Didn't think I would be alive to even see another sunset. thinking to himself. _

"Zeik?!" a familiar voice said from behind him.

Zeik turned around and a puzzeled look appeared upon his face. Suddenly he gasped as a flashback ran through his mind.

"Leon?" he questioned.

"Long time no see." Leon added.

They walked through the town and Leon decided to give him a tour of the town. Later on they arrived at the end of the crystal fissure.

"So you don't remember a lot of things?" Leon said.

"Yeah, I barely even remembered your name and your my best friend." Zeik replied.

They both laugh hysterically.

"Well don't worry about, your memory will come back soon enough or I could help you hasten the process." Leon suggested.

"How will you do that?" Zeik asked.

"The town's wizard, Merlin, created some kind of machine. He created it based on the data we retrieved recently with the help of some friends." Leon explained.

"Well how will it help me?" Zeik asked.

"The machine is able restore partial amounts of memory to the human brain based on Ansem's Reports." Leon added.

Leon stared at Zeik briefly.

"I just can't believe your alive." Leon said.

"What? Were you worried about me man?" Zeik responded.

Leon chuckled.

"Nah."

They both began to laugh.

"I'm just wandering," Leon asked.

"Yeah?" Zeik replied.

"Do you even remember how to fight?" Leon continued.

"Yeah a little, but I'm a little rusty." Zeik replied.

"Follow me." Leon ordered.

They both ran straight ahead and halted in the center of a huge field.

"What is this place?" Zeik questioned.

"The Great Maw." Leon replied.

"Why are we here?" He questioned once again.

"I think we'd better get you back in shape... how long has it been since you've used that sword?"

"Since the time we tried to defend our world." Zeik replied.

Leon pulled out his gunblade.

"Let's see what you can still do." Leon suggested.

Zeik unsheathed his sword and observed it.

_I haven't used this sword for quiet some time._

As he took his attention off of the sword, he realized that Leon was gone. He looked around the huge open area and he still couldn't find him.

"Take this!" Leon shouted from above, attempting to unleash a descending attack.

Zeik looked up and back-flipped dodging Leon's suprise attack.

"Are you tryin to kill man?! I told you I don't remember how to fight like I use to!" Zeik shouted.

Leon smirks.

"Well you remembered how great your fighting skills were." Leon said sarcastically.

Zeik didn't respond.

"Huh?" Leon said to himself.

Zeik gasped as another memory passed through his mind.

"Alright, lets see what got Leon." Zeik said with a malicious smile.

Leon dashed towards him and slashed at him. Zeik evaded and pushed Leon in his chest causing him to slide back. Leon immediately dashed back and Zeik was ready to defend; however, Leon broke his guard with a powerful slash involving his trigger shot. Zeik was stunned for a moment.

_Man, I've got to pull myself together_ Zeik thought to himself.

When Zeik came to his senses he looked up and Leon was repeating what he did from the start, but Zeik retaliated by jumping into him. They collided and both landed.

(Both breathing heavily)

"Well... you aren't to bad." Leon complimented.

"You aren't to bad yourself." Zeik replied.

Suddenly, heartless popped out of the ground.

Damn, I thought these things were gone."

Leon destroyed one that jumped at him.

A flashback passed through Zeik's mind.

(In the past)

_Alarms screaming throughout the building._

_"What are these things?" Zell asked as he, Leon, and Zeik ran down the halls._

_"I don't know." Leon replied._

_"Well lets just hope Ivrine and the others are okay." Zeik added._

(In the present)

"Leon, aren't these the things that attacked SEED?" Zeik asked.

"Yeah... and how did you remember that?" Leon replied and questioned.

"A flashback, don't know how." Zeik replied as he struck down a couple of heartless.

Later on, all of the heartless were gone and they both headed back into the town. They soon came to Merlins house.

"I think Merlin can help you Zeik, and if he can't I'll help find your memories some way... but let me introduce you to some of my friends."

"Sure." Zeik responded.

**This is my first fan-fic on Kingdom Hearts, so take it easy on me.**


End file.
